nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mysteryous user/Pets
A Most of them have their own houses located outside of The Mysterious Lands. My pets were to first that learned to talk. A lot of them appeared in various stories. The Mysterious Dog The Mysterious Dog is my 1st pet. It likes bones and to walk outside with me. The Mysterious Trap The Mysterious Trap is my 2nd pet, he is. It escaped from a forest and needed an owner. The Mysterious Trap likes insects and dangers. It can turn himself small or big. It mostly leads to comical situations, like in a story, it ate all the food and told the wikians (to TMU's rage and shouting) it still left a few sandwitches with flies and bees. It also left a note in TMU's notebook, almost making TMU promote it to chat moderator. The Mysterious Bunny The Mysterious Bunny is my 3rd pet. He is a BunnyBlade. It isn't a good friend of Chisseler! The Mysterious Notesty The Mysterious Notesty is my 4th pet. It likes playing, but not always. People thought that it was a part of the Testy family... Untesty's brother-1-.png|Notesty Red things.png|Notesty's mother, Notesta Octo dad.png|Notesty's father The Mysterious Bomb The Mysterious Bomb is my 5th pet. It hates Chisseler. The Mysterious Spider The Mysterious Spider is my 6th pet. Strange, it is a good friend of Canopy the Monkey. The Mysterious Skeleton The Mysterious Skeleton is my 6th and the 2nd most mysterious pet. Nobody knows anything about it. The Mysterious Snow Dog Spirit The Mysterious Snow Dog Spirit is my 7th pet. I saved it once, then it became my pet. Dog -spirit.m.i!.png|TMSDS's avatar Goldy (right) and Mr. Yellow (left) Goldy is my 8th pet and Mr. Yellow is my 9th pet, they appeared in a gadget. The Mysterious A. Dog The Mysterious A. Dog is my 10th (it is my pet in real life), it likes playing and a walk outside with me. "The Fog Creature" The Fog Creature is my 11st pet. Fog creature..png|The Fog Creature is ussually saw like that far, in The Icy Mountain's fog The Creature in the Fog.png "On a cold height of summer morning you will be sure to see it chomping in the icy mountains, dissapearing in the fog." The Blue Brick It has the same abilities like Plunger.It is always happy.It is friend with Plunger and with the enemies from Plunger. It is the only pet do not be mysterious. It's best friends: Friendly bird brick.png|Friendly Bird Brick Anti-gravity brick.png|Anti-Gravity Brick The Mysterious Long-Blob-Bomb-Dog Ussualy Blob-bombs are smarter but the long ones act like dogs. TML-B-B-D (like all long-blob-bomb-dogs) has the ability to explode.Unlike The Mysterious Bomb,it can't control its explosion,exploding if it's mad. Yellowgob History TMU played Oodlegobs and liked it.And he wanted a "Cute" oodlegob to. He told some of minions to find the teenager who created the oodlegobs,and they did it.TMU forced to the teenager to program him an oodlegob.TMU after used a machine to make that oodlegob "real" and gave it the ability to change size. Yellowgob is sometimes sent in missions to virus computers. It is unknown what happened to the teenager,possibly killed after the creation of Yellowgob. Trivia *Notesty was going to be named Testy, but Axiy said Notesty would be a better name and The Mysteryous user liked this. *Notesty and The Mysterious Skeleton and possibly The Mysterious Bunny are evil. *People are saying Notesty is a toy, but that's wrong. The pets got a toy which looks the same as Notesty. *Some pets weren't drawned by their owner. *Notesty was designed by Axiy,and The Mysterious Brick by Sabkv. *M.Trap seems to be the most active pet in the wiki. Category:The Mysteryous user Category:Fanart